crudcyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy.avi
The following is a creepypasta that never appeared on /x/. Youtube user CreepyPastatube uploaded the whole tape after having it sent to him, but it was taken down for unknown reason The Pasta AVI. One of my favourite formats, being one of the highest quality ones. The sheer thought of it makes me excited. Okay, maybe that's not true, but when I'm choosing my video format to make movies in, this is what I will always pick. Spongebob is a great cartoon, but sometimes it's a little childish. But half the time, it's funny. My friends always criticise me for enjoying such a childish cartoon, but who cares what they think? They may not like it, but they can't stop me from watching it. Something occurred two years ago that lowered my trust for any .AVI formats, and stopped me from enjoying Spongebob Squarepants as much. This is my complete story. What you are about to read is not made up in any way, and there are no extra things added into this that never happened. This is it. I was at a car boot sale one day, when someone was selling a box of old VHS tapes. I thought this seemed interesting, so I bought it for £10. I asked the man if I could have an old trolley or something to carry the box in, and sure enough, he was prepared. Suddenly, he looked as if he had remembered something, and asked if I would like a VHS Player and some old cassettes for free. This was clearly an offer I could not refuse, so being myself, I took the lot. He seemed rather relieved to have got rid of them. I popped the boxes in my car, put the trolley next to the parking lot entrance, and drove off home through the rain. When I got home, my friend was waiting at the door for me. He asked where I'd been and I simply told him that I'd been to a Car Boot Sale. I allowed him inside, and put the boxes in the living room. My friend said he was going to put them in the attic, but I stopped him and told him only to put the cassettes in the attic. While he was sorting things out, I made some popcorn. I found a simple tape that was peculiar with marker pen on the front that read “MERCY.AVI”. I plugged in the VHS player, popped in the tape and we both started to watch The video started off with pure static. I couldn't help but notice that this could not be an AVI format, due to the terrible quality, but still, it was easy to make out the image. For around a second, the words “mercy.AVI” appeared on screen. I turned around to look at my friend. He looked back in terror. It went back to another few seconds of static. Then the opening credits played, but at a threshold effect. This was getting very disturbing. A second of the end of the credits was cut by some more static. Then a segment of the credits was played at the same effect, but in reverse. I wanted to stop, but somehow I felt that I HAD to keep watching. Then a shot of Squidward, but his eyes were bloody. A strange effect appeared on his face. His face seemed more realistic to say the least, but I can't describe it any better. The screen cut to black for a split second, before a satanic walk cycle of a happy Spongebob appeared. A normal walk cycle now appeared on screen, but Spongebob was squashed, but still smiling. Then a satanic angry Squidward appeared. He was in his home. I turned around to my friend. Tears were falling from his eyes. I felt sorry for him, having to watch this. The words “HELP” appeared on the screen for a split second, before the episode cutting to a horrifying image of Squidward's eyes, everything else seeming blacked out. This stayed on the screen for a while. After that, Squidward seemed to be walking. I may be wrong, but it looked a bit like walking. You couldn't make out his face. It was just white. Then an R.I.P message appeared on screen for a split second of a split second. It read that Squidward had committed suicide. Could this be because of Spongebob? I don't know. My friend was sobbing. A quick lightened Nick bumper flashed up. Then another image of Squidward. Next up, something flashed on screen that made my eyes widen. A message appeared on screen. It read; “Nickelodeon Spongebob Squarepants Episode -0.000 Mercy” Then the worst sound. The worst sound that could possibly occur. Screaming. It cut to black, then finally, screaming. I looked at the VHS player. Only 1 minute and 48 seconds? This experience has haunted me forever, and I will bring more information as soon as possible. Thank you. I have copied the VHS file into a low quality video file on my computer, and I will send it off to a scary channel on YouTube so they can publish the video. Thanks! UPDATE (28th August 2011) I sent the tape to Youtube user CreepypastaTube. The bad news is that for some reason the tape was taken down due to copyright reasons. I'll try finding a way around it like uploading it on Vimeo. Images I've uploaded it on Vimeo now under username FrostyVimeo. Here are some screenshots. Top image: A screenshot from the low quality tape. The image on the right is a picture from the weird - coloured opening. It was taken 21 seconds into the tape. Second Image: Spongebob's first satanic walk cycle. The images moves around. Spongebob is blue and the background is red. This image was taken around 1 minute and 4 seconds into the tape. Bottom Image: The scene where Squidward walks. As the main pasta describes, his face is whited out. Most of the background is white. This image was taken around one minute and thirty three seconds into the tape. For more images, you'll need to watch the actual tape. http://vimeo.com/28258370/ Extra Information If you are looking for this creepypasta on the Creepypasta Wiki, then I'm sorry, It's not there. You CAN post it on the Creepypasta Wiki if you like, but credit must go to FrostyTheBudgie at the end, and it must be left untouched otherwise. It is currently only on the Crudcyclopedia wiki. You will be banned from posting on Crudcyclopedia if you edit this page. If you want to watch the tape, go to the following webpage: http://vimeo.com/28258370 Thank you! There is more to the story, but that will be posted some other time. Category:Creepypasta Category:Memes